One Day At A Time
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: She may have gotten past Bellamy in her quest to leave, but Clarke forgot about a few other delinquents who think she matters. Post s2 finale fix-it.


"Wait, where is she going? She can't just leave" A voice breaks through Bellamy's thoughts as he makes his way away from the gate. Bellamy looks up and spots Raven in Wick's arms making their way toward him, a sour and incredulous look on Raven's face as she looks past him at the retreating figure that was Clarke. "Answer me Blake, where is Clarke going?"

"Away, I don't know." He answered shortly, trying his best to stay calm and removed from the situation. The moment he let his emotions into his words would be the moment he broke.

"That's a load of bullshit. You can't just let her leave. Fine let me talk to her. Kyle Wick you need to start running fast, we need to go princess catching." Raven shoots daggers at Bellamy as she makes Wick take her to where Clarke was walking as if he hadn't already carried her for 8 hours from Mount Weather to here.

Bellamy watches as Wick nods and then takes off after the retreating co-leader of the delinquents. A dark blur passes Bellamy as well as he watches Monty run to catch up with them to chase Clarke. He had respected her wish to let her leave and to stay and watch over their friends and family, but Bellamy knew if this was the one last chance to plead for her to stay, who was he to stop his friends. Hell he needed to join them.

Raven, Wick and Monty were already halved the distance between them and Clarke by the time Bellamy started running to catch up. He watched as Raven shouted to get Clarke's attention and the blonde stopped and turned to watch and wait for the group coming after her.

He hadn't even joined them but he could still hear Raven begin to shout at Clarke.

"What in Gods Green earth possessed you to think that if you tried to leave we would let you?! Did you honestly think that you'd get away from this? From us?" Raven asked her, her anger and exhaustion lessening her patience causing her to shout at her friend.

Too far away to hear Clarke's reply, Bellamy hurried his steps figuring it was close to the same response she had given him not even an hour ago. He was within range when Raven replied.

"Clarke we have all done things. We all have burdens. Did you honestly think any of us would let you carry it all on your own? We're a family. And Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

"Really Clarke, its because of you that we are all safe. What do you think that we blame you? That we think less of you for saving us? Because that'd be the biggest lie you'd ever tell yourself. It's because of you that we are here today. It's because of you and Bellamy that all those families got reunited." Monty pipes up, his words as earnest and pure as his soul as he looks at Clarke, practically begging for her to stay.

"You guys don't understand. I just can't bear it. THe guilt is too much, how can I face any of you knowing what I've -"

"Clarke, we did all of this together. If you think the guilt weight too much, then let us help lighten the load." Bellamy interrupts her, " You always take care of us, let us take care of you for a change."

Clarke just looked between the four-three people standing there and shook her head. "I just—"

"What is it that we have to do to convince you to return?" Raven snapped, " Why is it you think that this is your burden alone to bear?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE ONE THAT PUSHED FOR THE ALLIANCE! ALL THAT I DID WAS FOR THAT ALLIANCE TO GET OUR PEOPLE BACK! Now we have our people back and no alliance. I've done so much, given up so much. I don't deserve to be happy. I can barely live with myself, how can you expect me to live with them as well. They all judge me for what I did to get them here." Clarke shouted, reaching her end. Bellamy's heart broke as he saw the desperation and exhaustion become evident on Clarke's features.

"They don't all judge you Clarke" Monty spoke up.

"Jasper does, Octavia does. My mother does at least a little bit. Once they hear of everything I've done, they all will too."

"Clarke," Raven speaks softly, leaning closer to her, " If I can forgive you and still care for you after what happened with Finn, then all of our friends will be able to forgive and forget anything else you've done. Please come back home with us."

Clarke hesitated, unsure of what to do. Bellamy saw this as his chance to talk to her once more. He turned to Monty, Wick and Raven, "Can you guys give us a minute. I promise I won't let her just walk away again."

Wick and Monty nod easily but Raven glares a dagger at Bellamy before nodding and allowing Wick to carry her away without much complaint. Bellamy turned back towards Clarke and stepped closer.

"Why do you want to leave so bad? Is it really because you think you need to be alone to carry the burden?" He asks.

"What do you want me to say Bell? That the knowledge of everything I've done is making me crazy. Knowing that I've taken so many lives for the sake of our friends out weights the sight of them safe and secure." She replies.

"I want you to tell me how to fix this. To tell me how I can help you? You don't' have to bear this weight alone Clarke, please let me help you. Let the people who love you help you."

"What if I can't? What about the people who judge me?"

"Just take it one day at a time Princess. And if you ever doubt yourself or someone makes a comment, just look around for me or Raven or Monty or any one of the other kids that care about you and remember you aren't alone in this. Please, come back inside with me Clarke. We need you, I need you."

Clarke looked down before nodding and replying, "One day at a time? Does that help with the weight of lives?"

"Yeah it really does." Bellamy smiled softly, extending his hand for Clarke to take. As she did so, he linked their fingers and slowly led her back to Camp Jaha where Raven, Wick and Monty were waiting on the outskirts of watching to see if Clarke would return.


End file.
